zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Walk for Your Lives
Plot Summary It is Probing Day for the Irken Invaders. The Almighty Tallest check up on the Invaders, and if they do not pass the inspection, they receive a pummeling. Zim calls in an effort to pass the inspection. He shows off Dib, who after being caught infiltrating Zim's base, was suspended in a variable time stasis field. Zim causes it to explode. Due to the time stasis field, the explosion and Dib are left in slow-motion. Zim tries to rid himself of the explosion by drowning it in the city cess pool, however he loses control of it before he's able to get it there. Disregarding the advice of GIR and his computer, Zim changes the explosion back to it's normal speed by launching Dib into it. The explosion goes as normal and destroys Zim's base and the world. The episode ends with Dib saying, "You jerk," then collapsing. Facts of Doom *Iggins gets arrested for "standing around and doing nothing". *The pidgeon next to the cop flies there, sits, builds a nest, and flies away in the time that it took Dib to reach him. *Rikki Simons can be seen hiding in a gutter in one scene. *Melvin can be seen in the background holding his mother's hand when Dib is looking across the street. Changes and Cuts *Iggins and Dib were supposed to die in this episode. *This episode was almost banned after 9/11, but Nick thought about it, and let the episode air. *The explosion was originally orange and like a fireball, but was changed to green due to 9/11. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When the old man fell off of the cliff, he was yelling, though his mouth didn't move the entire time. *When Dib flew into the house with the woman with a lump on her head, she was wearing a necklace that had a smiley face on it. However, the smiley face disappears during one of the scenes that appear shortly after that. *When the police officer was arresting Iggins, his mouth didn't move at all, despite the fact that he was saying several things. *When Zim is in the Voot's holding chamber, the explosion flashes dark green as it bounces around the room. Cameos *Eric Trueheart *Kyle Menke *Rikki Simons Quotes GIR: I know what you mean... Zim: That's it! Time! GIR: What you saaaay? Zim: The Dib monkey was in the field. Too bad he was destroyed. GIR: But...nuh-uh! No, he wasn't! Zim: He wasn't? Good! Let's pick him. GIR: Won't the 'sploding hurt? Zim: Echoing DO NOT QUESTION ZIM!! Zim: Base, so messy! Explosion, so close! This is just horrible! Zim: (sings?) Solutions! Give me solutions! Computer: Explosion cannot be extinguished. Explosion must be detonated... Zim: The city cess pool! Of course! Computer: I didn't say anything about the city cess pool. Computer:But seriously, Zim, wont the explosion just.. Zim: I don't pay you to contradict me! Computer: You don't pay me at all. Almighty Tallest Purple: Hey, Invader Slacks! It's Probing Day! How do you like that? Huh? Huh?! Almighty Tallest Red: Everyone loves puppets! Except you it seems. You failed inspection! Almighty Tallest Purple: You get a pummeling! Almighty Tallest Red: Thank you, Invader Larb! Happy Probing Day. Almighty Tallest Purple: WAS THAT EVERYONE?? I hope that was everyone...LET'S GO! I'm hungry! Almighty Tallest Red: Well...there is ''Zim, but I think he stopped being alive. Oh well. Let's see. ''(Zim screams in explosion) Almighty Tallest Purple: Hmmm. Ohhhhhhkay. (looks at us awkwardly as he descends offscreen) Dib: I'm going to expoooose yooou forthehorriblealienmennacethatyouare and scoop your insides out! Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/walk-for-your-lives/episode/178270/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography